


Amateur Hour

by PhazonFire



Category: RWBY
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Pre-Volume 3, Sexually Aggressive Yang, Teenage Hormones, obviously, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhazonFire/pseuds/PhazonFire
Summary: Things don't always go as planned for Beacon newcomer Jaune Arc, especially when he thinks he has what it takes to get with a Schnee. Someone's gotta show this skirt chaser how it's done around here.





	Amateur Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Help I'm in rarepair hell

In retrospect, it should’ve been expected that the taste of a bona fide Schnee was too high for a Vale peasant with fake transcripts, no semblance and a hand-me-down blade. Unfortunately for a pining Jaune Arc, this line of thinking had yet to sink in, despite being three weeks into formal training at Beacon Academy. Now, ogling Weiss from across the room in the midst of another long-winded “history” lesson from Professor Port would have to suffice, and all thanks to the social hierarchy of Remnant that had, clearly, handed him the short end of the stick. 

Not that Weiss was the only object of his affections--average Jaune had, somehow, been lucky enough to snag a famed Sanctum Academy graduate and sexy star athlete on his team. Even Nora carried her fair share of charming quirks (though he’d presumed that was territory best left undiscovered, still questioning her relationship to Ren). While Weiss had stolen his heart almost at first glance, the vast majority of Team RWBY carried substantial appeal as both sweethearts and eye candy. Ruby Rose alone had been a prime candidate for his first Beacon girlfriend hunt, and he often questioned whether or not he’d follow through on that one had Weiss not been in the picture. Blake Belladonna, Jaune had presumed, was far out of his league solely in terms of personality, but the way she walked and the perfect composition of her legs had drawn his attention more than once as Team RWBY passed him by--the stockings doing nothing to help his libido in that department. 

Without warning, Jaune was jerked from his fantasies by the sudden thump of a wad of paper against the back of his head. He sighed, immediately tracing soft snickering to about two rows behind him, knowing full well the Rose-Xiao Long sisters were up to their standard mischief. Jaune bent over discreetly, plucking the crumpled wad from the carpet. Keeping one eye on the chalkboard to feign attention, he undid the paper ball, his face flushing. Written in swirly handwriting and signed with hearts read “I wish you looked at me the way you look at Weiss, Jauney-Boy.” Jaune groaned inwardly, shooting a glare over his shoulder at a hysterical Ruby, struggling to suppress laughter, and oh-so-flirty Yang Xiao Long screwing with him once again. She shot him a wink, lifting two fingers to her lips and blowing a half-assed kiss in his direction. 

Still blushing, Jaune turned back to his notebook, pretending to be immersed in the sixteenth story this week about Professor Port slaying a Nevermore with his bare hands. Frankly, he’d be lying if he said he’d never thought about Yang in such a way. Yang Xiao Long practically oozed sex appeal, between the sway of her hips as she walked and the non-stop flirtation with the entire living population of Beacon Academy, male or female. Between her don’t-care attitude and incredible fighting ability, she stood out as not only a skilled huntress, but practically an icon to numerous students. Jaune winced as he folded the already-crumpled note and slid it discreetly between the pages of his notebook, adding it to his collection of jeering notes Yang had tossed at his back during classes. _Might as well keep the collection going_ , he thought to himself. 

Thankfully, the end of the history lesson rolled around soon enough, wrapping up classes for the day with one solid bell ring. Jaune, however, stayed rooted to his seat, watching as Weiss elegantly made her way to the door. Her hands, he’d observed, were far more dainty than those of the rest of Team RWBY. Truly, she was comparable to a snow angel, or even a princess. Several sleepless nights had left Jaune wondering what those little fingers would feel like wrapped around his--

“Howdy, player,” came a sharp whisper in his ear, practically launching Jaune out of his seat. As if right on schedule, Yang saluted the terrified boy, her sister howling with laughter in the background. Jaune narrowed his eyes at the huntress. 

“Do you have to do this every lesson? I know I’m not exactly a history prodigy, but I’d like to at least pass this class.”

“Oh, lighten up, kiddo,” Yang reassured, landing a solid (and rather painful, considering her strength) slap on his back. “You’re way too easy to mess with.”

From his seat, Jaune could see an anxious Pyrrha waiting for him at the bottom of the steps, as she always did. Jaune smiled, motioning for her to go on ahead by herself. Ruby Rose, gathering herself from her laughter-induced fetal position on the floor, bounded down the steps cheerfully, followed closely by Blake as the classroom slowly emptied. Reluctantly, he turned his attention back to Yang, who by now was actively blocking his path to the aisle. This could take awhile. 

“Do you...need me for something, or can I go?” he muttered disdainfully.

“Actually, I was hoping we could get some time to chat. You know, girl talk,” Yang replied, plopping herself down unceremoniously in the seat next to his and setting her feet on the table. 

“Hah hah, very funny,” Jaune groaned, slamming his notebook shut in aggravation.

“I’m serious, actually,” she continued, her tone softening. Jaune raised his eyebrows. This was...new. 

“What’s up, exactly?”

“I was more or less gonna ask you the same thing. You serious about Weiss?”

Jaune’s could feel his cheeks growing warm. Even for Yang, this was awfully direct. “More or less. I like her, you know?” he mumbled, doing his best to keep his rising embarrassment to a minimum in front of Yang. 

“Just wondering, because you seem to be staring at her pretty hard for some reason.”

There wasn’t much the poor boy could do at this point to hide his blush. “I-I...so what?”

“And Blake. And Pyrrha. And even my sister,” Yang continued with a wink. 

Knots tangled up in Jaune’s stomach. “I do not!” he whined, painfully aware of his voice cracking as he did. Yang chuckled. 

“Look, pal, you’re not exactly subtle about it. I catch you eyeing them up almost daily. Hell, I’ve even seen you looking at second and third-years before. You say you wanna chase Weiss, but you’re not turning out to be much beyond a little womanizer who thinks with his--”

“That’s not true,” Jaune growled, a little too loudly. 

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with it. Everybody’s got hormones,” Yang added with a wink, shrugging innocently. “Pretty much everyone knows about the Weiss thing, but it kinda surprised me to see you checking out Blake. You got a bad girl complex or something?”

“N-No,” Jaune stammered. “I just--”

Yang moved slightly closer to Jaune, just enough to make him squirm uncomfortably in his seat. “You think you can handle a woman like that, little boy? A woman like Weiss, even?” she whispered sensually.

Jaune could hardly think straight. For all of her teasing, Yang had never gone this far, and it was starting to get unpleasant in more ways than one. “I r-really need to go,” he stuttered, crossing his legs in an effort to subdue a reaction he knew was coming next. 

Yang brought her legs down from the table slowly, batting her eyelashes as she turned in her chair to end up face-to-face with the tomato-faced mess that was currently Jaune Arc. “You couldn’t satisfy a woman like that if you tried, you know.”

“Yes I could,” Jaune muttered hoarsely, trying desperately to ignore the thick scent of Yang’s perfume wrapping itself around him in a fog. Despite not being Weiss, Jaune couldn’t deny that Yang’s sexual taunting was majorly taking a toll on him.

“Then prove it,” she whispered, popping the next two buttons of her jacket open to emphasize her breasts and spreading her legs apart teasingly. Jaune inhaled sharply, unable to completely ignore how tight his pants had become over the past several minutes. Regardless, he did his best to laugh it off. There was no way this wasn’t a prank. 

“You’re...you’re kidding, right?”

“Nope,” Yang replied matter-of-factly. “If vomit boy is gonna start skirt-chasing my team members, I need to make sure he can at least deliver,” she continued, her eyes drifting to the bulge in his jeans. Jaune gulped, sweating bullets and unconvinced he wasn’t dreaming. 

“I can’t do that! I’m a--”

“Extra virgin olive oil, I know. Like that wasn’t obvious enough. C’mon, let’s see it already, chick magnet.” 

Wow, Yang really didn’t beat around the bush. Jaune’s fingers hovered reluctantly over his zipper, unsure whether to cover himself in shame or let Yang do her research. In all honesty, he was almost scared to refuse her. In further honesty, the concept of Yang sexually using him only made him harder. The blonde had reached an impasse. 

“Fine, I’ll just do it myself,” Yang murmured, her deft fingers tackling his zipper before Jaune had hardly been given time to protest. Cringing at the cold steel of her gauntlets against his skin, Jaune stifled a small gasp as Yang wrapped her gloved fingers around his pulsing cock. Jaune’s thoughts screeched to a halt, and he trembled as she experimentally massaged her thumb over the head. The closest he’d gotten to a sexual encounter with a woman was the familiar embrace of his own left hand, which had been getting more than its fair share of use since arriving at Beacon Academy. 

“Mmm, color me impressed,” Yang whispered, analyzing Jaune’s erection with a studious ferocity that gave him butterflies. “I was expecting four inches, at best, but you’ve got a nice set-up going on down here, Jauney-boy.”

Jaune winced, his breath rattling as she planted a soft kiss on his shaft before releasing him, opening her jacket completely and slipping her hands under her shirt. “Y-Yang, please,” he stuttered, torn between humiliation and the overwhelming urge to ask her to touch him again. 

Yang did little to acknowledge his begging, lifting her shirt and bra simultaneously to give Jaune the flash of a lifetime. “I wonder how you’ll handle these babies,” she teased. “What you’re looking at right here are some bona fide double Ds, virgin boy.” 

“Oh my God,” Jaune mumbled under his breath, just barely loud enough for Yang to shoot him a torturous smile. He squirmed, throbbing harshly as his eyes struggled to fixate on anything in the room besides the obvious. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. 

“I gotta wonder if you’ve been lookin’ at me the same way you’ve been lookin’ at my teammates. You ever think about what they look like? What they feel like?” she continued, locking eyes with him in a seductive fashion that made him feel lightheaded. “Go on, kiddo, satisfy your curiosity.” 

After nearly a month of sexual repression, this was way too much for Jaune to handle. His rational thoughts took a back seat to more pressing matters downstairs, and, with trembling fingers, he brushed his fingertips against Yang’s breast. She’d under-exaggerated by a long shot. Her breasts were ideal, soft and supple in a way that drove him crazy. He squeezed gently, sliding his thumb over her nipple. Jaune tensed as she moaned softly, and repeated the motion experimentally to the same result. His fingers traced the delicate curves of her chest, squishing and pinching with profound sexual curiosity as Yang produced quiet sounds of pleasure, spurring him on further. Yang rose from her seat, spreading her legs to straddle the boy, her fingers burrowing into his hair. 

“Wow, you’re the best one I’ve had in awhile, Jaune. I love me some sweet virgin boys.”

“Shut up,” he spat, wrapping his lips around one of her nipples and sucking gently, mesmerized by the sound of her moans as she arched her back in pleasure. He ground himself hard against her lower half, which had quickly become sopping wet through her shorts. He grunted as he pressed his hips against her, his fingers diving below her waistline and pulling desperately at her waistband. 

“Ooh, you’re a feisty one, I’ll give you that,” she panted out softly, rising momentarily to help Jaune with his pants predicament, sliding her waterlogged shorts to her ankles before positioning her entrance over his throbbing cock. “This is my favorite part with you newbies.”

“Quit stalling,” he growled, digging his fingers into her hips and pulling her down onto his penis, sliding himself snugly into her as she moaned. “You’re driving me insane,” he added between labored breaths, rhythmically pushing up into her in an attempt to relieve the burning sensations beneath his waist. 

“I gotcha, stud,” Yang whispered, batting her eyelashes at him once more as she began to bounce herself up and down on his cock. Jaune gripped her thighs desperately, pulling her down hard onto him with every motion, determined to bury himself to the hilt inside of her at all costs. Yang continued her stream of pleasured groans, grunts and growls alongside Jaune’s labored breaths and panting, scratching the back of his neck roughly as he continued to suck on her breast rapturously. Jaune fucked like a man possessed, the reality of his first sexual encounter dawning on him with fierce intensity that only aroused him further. 

“Oh, don’t tell me,” Yang panted between bounces, “you’re one of those guys with low stamina. Am I too much woman for you to handle?”

Unflinchingly, Jaune smacked Yang’s ass with a ferocity that made her yelp, glaring daggers at her as he picked up the pace slightly, grabbing her hips and slamming her down hard onto his cock. “You listen here,” he grunted, “and you listen good: I’ve been waiting to get my dick wet for years, now, and I’m not going to let anything ruin this for me. I could go for as long as I want.”

“Been training hard with your hands, huh?” she teased, exasperated. “Show me what you’ve got, kiddo.” 

Jaune hated to admit it, but Yang might’ve been too much for a first time. By the way she clenched herself around him, and the professional manner with which she bounced up and down in his lap, there was no way she was as new to this as he was. He rutted himself hard into her with a pressure that practically lifted her from the chair with each bounce, sweat dripping down his forehead. Despite his talk, he was getting obscenely close, a tightness winding itself up in his stomach as he fixated on the overbearingly erotic way her breasts bounced with every thrust. 

“Yang, I can’t--”

“Didn’t expect you to, virgin boy,” she whispered with a wink, shooting him a sultry gaze as she ran her fingers down his back. He shivered, rapidly hurtling towards the point of no return. “Go for it,” she murmured into his ear, the final straw that sent Jaune into his first climax with a woman. Jaune shut his eyes, digging his fingernails harshly into Yang’s thighs as he came inside her, spurting hot semen deep into her body as he panted softly. He trembled with the force of his orgasm, taken aback at how intensely he could cum with another person’s aid. As the last few shots dribbled out of him, Yang dismounted Jaune, putting one leg onto the table to offer the boy a quality view of his own spunk cascading down the inside of her thighs. 

“Boy, that was somethin’,” she teased, ruffling Jaune’s sweat-laced hair as he withdrew into his jeans, face flushed and still shaking mildly from his orgasm. “You’ve sure got promise. You’ll be making love to Weiss in no time, kiddo. Maybe even Pyrrha if you can raise your stamina a bit more.”

“Hush,” he muttered, embarrassed, as she readjusted her shirt and jacket to their normal levels of cleavage exposure. “This stays between you and I.”

“Of course, pumpkin,” she shot back with a knowing wink. “But if you ever need more practice with a professional, you know who to call,” she added, mounting the guardrail of one of the staircases and sliding down without a care in the world, bounding through the door of the empty classroom back into her typical school day without the slightest indication she’d just taken the virginity of her teammates’ secret admirer. Jaune slipped his supplies into his backpack, doing his best to walk with a subtlety that didn’t give away just how much his knees were shaking. 

Suddenly, seducing an ice princess didn’t carry nearly as much charm as getting passionate with a fire queen, and he knew who he’d be chasing the hardest on Team RWBY from now on.


End file.
